Xarkom
Xarkom is a bearded red-skinned Mahjarrat who is aligned with V (during and after Hero's Welcome quest) and Bandos. He once thought to be or of being a Zamorakian and/or Zarosian. He became neutral, but however, he too was aligned with Zaros. He wears battle warrior armour with viking helm like V's, with Neitiznot's wings. It is noted that he has relative cousins who is part Mahjarrat and part Mahserrat mixed hybrid, which are mostly males. In the ancient history of Gielinor, he was in love with a female Icyene named Vivifarica. After marriage, he bore a Mahjarrat hybrid-child Xaia, but her skin would be pale. He may have been the most distant relative of Kharshai who is with him and his wife who is the most distant relative of Zilyana. Unbeknowst to that, during Battle of Uzer, Palkeera died (a mysterious death) without finishing Xarkom's work, in a secret, he would take care of his child Xaia. In his human disguise, he kept his same name, a namesake of himself, as a man with blue facial paint, semi-bald eggshell blond hair with long beard and body type similar to Mandrith's or Thok's, he sees the adventurer sometimes in Piscarius, Shayzien, Aminishi, Waiko Isles or Great Kourend, Tuai Leit, Daemonheim, Prifddinas or The Arc. His archnemesis is the Mahjarrat Sorceress Zephinia who lusts for time compression and chronokinesis. His friend is Azzanadra who supported the adventurer and Zaros out here after Fate of the Gods quest. His other nemeses are Sakirth, Lucien and Sliske. During the quest and cutscene of Twisted and Shattered Time, time has been altered in one time loop as Zamorak slays Guthix, V and Tuska while Queen Black Dragon and Vorago kill Remora and V, and yet Sliske uses his magic to turn Sloane and the 5 heroes who perished during Whilst Guthix Sleeps Quest into wights and ascends to Godhood after he and Zamorak kill Guthix again. In the cutscene of Fate of Hour, Xarkom fights with a new-god Sliske, Sakirth, and Zephinia. However, Zephinia uses warp portal to have him move to other place. The secret is that Xarkom is the fan of Invention. An adventurer is fallen into a deep sleep and it takes control of Xarkom; will control him after receiving 13 letters from Fate of Hour, to create chrono-gizmos (must require 99 Smithing, 99 Mining, 99 Strength, 99 Attack and 99 Invention) to make sure the robo-minions would prevent Zephinia's twisted creatures from entering Gelinor. After that, the adventurer will wake up after this. Players here will make new Invention items in Great Kourend/Zeah and The Arc here. Xarkom is not interested in any magic and magical spells as he lacks them; he excels in physical prowess, similar to his distant cousin Kharshai's (that was because he trained in Bandos camp thousands of years). After Bird and Beasts, he seems to live quietly to watch over his daughter. Players would see Mahjarrat's Memories miniquest to look for his memory in Shayzien, and the other half in Tuai Leit. Category:Non-player characters Category:Bandosians Category:Armadyleans Category:Zarosians